1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to improvements in a loading system in a numerical controller which transfers a control program stored in a nonvolatile memory to a RAM provided on the side of a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Loading has been carried out by storing a loading program in an exclusive ROM therefor and executing the program by a main processor. With this system, however, since the exclusive ROM is required in the numerical controller employing the loading system, the number of parts used increases, resulting in the defects of complex circuit construction and raised cost of hardware.